


Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?

by Fafsernir



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Strip Tease, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: For theIneffable Husbands NSFW Week'sDay 4: Strip Tease / Cabaret or Burlesque / Pole dancingAgain thankingJustafewthingstosayfor her time and patience and helping hand! She's writing for this week's prompt too, so check her stories, they're amazing! :)





	Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Ineffable Husbands NSFW Week's](https://ineffablehusbandsweek.tumblr.com/post/187228656901/ineffable-husbands-week-and-nsfw-ineffable) Day 4: Strip Tease / Cabaret or Burlesque / Pole dancing
> 
> Again thanking [Justafewthingstosay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay) for her time and patience and helping hand! She's writing for this week's prompt too, so check her stories, they're amazing! :)

Crowley was staring at Aziraphale, dumbstruck. He had not expected the night to turn out like this. He missed Aziraphale’s weight on his laps and his lips against his skin already. 

But Aziraphale had another idea in mind. He was now standing, insisting that Crowley stay seated, only with his eyes. It worked well, as the demon wasn’t moving at all, but it was frustrating. Crowley wanted to stand up and kiss Aziraphale and push him against that perfect, clean wall like he sometimes did, and just fuck him.

And he had been so close to that. But Aziraphale was standing, fully clothed, and Crowley couldn’t find any strength to stand up. He startled when music suddenly blasted through the room – where was it even coming from?

His phone. He looked at it, frowning. Who dared interrupt them during an intimate moment? The phone could have caught on fire with how Crowley glared at it.

Crowley’s words caught up in his throat when Aziraphale gripped his wrist, shaking his head when he tried to reach for it and shut it off. He wanted to ask what Aziraphale was about to do, but his brain couldn't provide words to him. He decided to wait and watch.

Especially because  _ Another One bites the Dust _ was echoing in the room, enveloping them in a musical cocoon, which Crowley didn’t mind but didn’t understand. It took him a few more seconds to get what Aziraphale was doing.

It wasn’t easy to guess, to be fair. Aziraphale was… He was… moving. Swaying his hips? Crowley wasn’t sure of what he was trying to do. Trying to be sexy, maybe? It wasn’t hard with Aziraphale, Crowley simply had to think about him for that. Or he simply had to look at him reading to think that. He mused on that a lot, actually. But Aziraphale was definitely trying to go for a sexy mood, as far as Crowley could tell.

It wasn’t that Aziraphale couldn’t move in a sexy manner – oh, he could – but at that moment, he was not. He clumsily swayed his hips, out of sync with the music. It was sexy, in its own way, because it reminded Crowley of Aziraphale’s hips thrusting against him, his cock inside him. But his cock was far from inside him, and Crowley groaned.

Aziraphale took the reaction for himself and smiled, moving his shoulders with a dance move he clearly didn’t master. Crowley wanted to laugh, but if he were to be honest, his angel looked adorable. He had put on a music Crowley liked, he was doing something to please Crowley. It was all very cute and kind and so Aziraphale. Crowley, on the other hand, just wanted to slam his perfect body against a wall and have his way with him. Out of respect, he didn’t. But his mind was clearly picturing Aziraphale’s face against the wall, moaning as Crowley slowly thrust inside him, Crowley’s hands covering Aziraphale’s against the wall, their fingers kissing each other as the position didn’t allow them to kiss on the mouth. Or he would lift the angel, his back against the wall, and slide his cock inside him as they looked at each other, as they kissed, as their foreheads met.

Crowley shifted in his seat, pushing his palm against his hard-on. Just the thought of making love to Aziraphale was turning him crazy.

Aziraphale seemed very satisfied and glad for Crowley’s reaction. He started unbuttoning his shirt, missing buttons as he was dancing at the same time, and Crowley hissed. He might not be dancing in a sexy way, but just the sight of him unbuttoning his top was increasing Crowley’s arousal.

Crowley watched with awe as Aziraphale slowly stripped down, trying to move in rhythm with the music and failing. It was not fun or light anymore for Crowley, though. Aziraphale was stripping, and no matter how awkward he may look, he didn’t feel any shame at all and showed a confidence that left Crowley speechless. Not that he had been able to get out many words in the last few minutes.

Aziraphale threw – he  _ threw –  _ his shirt on Crowley, who took it away from his face, still following every movement Aziraphale’s body made, his mouth opened. His hands then moved to his trousers, and Crowley thought that discorporation was a good way to ignore his even higher state of arousal he was entering. He waited, still alive and in his body.

The trousers were harder to get out of when you were dancing, but Crowley couldn’t even think of it being awkward anymore. It looked so damn hot, Aziraphale looked so damn gorgeous, and his struggle with his trousers just made it slower and more exciting as the reveal dragged.

Finally, finally, Aziraphale wiggled out of his trousers and discarded them, pushing them with his foot in a swift dance move. Crowley remembered he was still holding his shirt, and he let it drop to the ground as well, without even glancing at it.

The song stopped. Or it had stopped earlier. Crowley wasn’t paying much attention to it anymore.

Aziraphale stepped closer to him, the tips of his fingers caressing his arms, and he took one of his hands between his own, bringing it to his stomach. Crowley let him do, he simply watched and tried to control himself.

A weird noise that might have been a word or a moan escaped his lips when Aziraphale pushed Crowley’s fingers under his own pants, looking deep into his eyes as he did so. Crowley had never wanted to touch him more than at that precise moment, his pale hand so close to his cock, his golden eyes meeting his eyes, desire wrapping around them, trapping them in this special moment. They stared at each other, aware of the other’s love, of the other’s adoration, of the other’s passion. It was one of their ways to say they loved each other.

Aziraphale was the one to move first, slipping off of his pants a bit more eagerly than he had meant too. Then he dropped to his bare knees, and Crowley opened his eyes wide. He was about to ask what was going to happen, but hands fumbled with his pants, tugged at them, and Crowley lifted his hips to let him do. Lips closed around his cock, and Crowley fought not to come instantly. The build-up had been too long, too much for Crowley, and he wanted to roughly fuck Aziraphale’s mouth and climax within a couple of seconds. But he didn’t. He let Aziraphale go on with what he had in mind.

The angel hummed around Crowley’s cock, and the demon wondered why he was refraining from orgasming. It was self-torture, but at the same time, staring at Aziraphale carefully giving him a head was such a beautiful sight.

He looked so… un-angelic, his hair all messed up, his clothes discarded on the ground, his whole body moving as he sucked Crowley. His hips were thrusting the air and Crowley looked at his ass, mesmerized, licking and biting his lips.

Aziraphale licked the whole shaft, and let his tongue roll around the tip, his hand slowly rubbing the parts his tongue was not busy with. Crowley’s hands closed tightly on Aziraphale’s hair and he couldn’t prevent his hips from trying to get more of Aziraphale’s mouth around him.

Crowley threw his head back and sighed audibly and obscenely. Aziraphale answered with a moan, and he encouraged the demon to thrust inside him, swallowing his whole length suddenly, and running one hand up his thigh, under his shirt and on his chest. It was so much, too much, to feel Aziraphale’s mouth and lips on his cock, to feel his nails digging into his thigh and his fingers playing with his nipple. 

He roughly thrust forward, losing himself in the sensations, in the feeling of Aziraphale’s lips, tongue, skin, fingers, hands, against him, around him, on him. He could only feel Aziraphale, Aziraphale, only Aziraphale and his love and his desire. Aziraphale, who was taking him so easily, who was applying the slightest pressure with his mouth around his cock, and Crowley came with a deep thrust, whimpering weakly when he felt Aziraphale swallowing everything he could.

Aziraphale pulled away when Crowley pushed slightly, understanding that he was highly sensitive, too sensitive, for him to continue. Aziraphale looked up at him, smiling, cleaning his chin with the back of his hand, knowing exactly how indecently gorgeous he looked.

Crowley was drawn to him, his body moving before he could even think about it, and he leaned down to kiss Aziraphale, cupping his face fondly. He tasted himself on Aziraphale’s delicious tongue as they lazily kissed.

When they pulled back, after forever, they naturally rested their foreheads against the other’s, smiling happily.

“Did you—”

“No,” Aziraphale’s voice was hoarse as he cut Crowley’s question, as if he had been expecting it. “Not yet. I want to wait. I want to feel you.”

Crowley hummed in anticipation, and Aziraphale chuckled, kissing him again.

They settled in a more comfortable position and kissed mouth, jaw, neck, ear, shoulder, skin until Crowley’s body was up for another round. Even then, they kissed a bit more, always with love, sometimes with hunger and lust.


End file.
